Dreams of Sweet Mistakes
by Sapphirethief
Summary: Zell is in love with Kit. Only he makes it harder on himself. Zell-OMC Possably OOC


**Sapph:** Hi there! I'm back!

**Taki:** I think they can see that stupid.

**Sapph:** I hope everyone likes this one! Ok Aivi do the disclaimer!

**Taki:** Damn those brownies. (Secretly throws the rest away)

**Aivi:** She doesn't own anything but Kit.

**Kit:** Well this looks like fun. (Licks his lips)

A soft knock came on the door. I let out a tired groan. I had just gotten back from a mission and all I wanted was to sleep. When the knock came again I pushed myself off the bed. As I went to the door I plastered my usually cheerful smile on. Kit stood ready to knock again when I opened the door.

"Hey Fox Boy!"

Kit stared me over. It kind of made me nervous. I had found I was attracted to Kit since the first mission we went on together. Kit inched closer to me with an intense stare. This made me want to gasp for breath. I knew this didn't look good. I stood there with no shirt on with Kit standing far to close. So of course Selphie, the biggest blabber mouth, came around the corner just then. She froze on the spot. Unfortunately for me she knew all about my feelings towards Kit. Her face lit up and I could see the wicked glint in her eyes.

"Now Selphie..."

"Way to go, Zell! Oh... you probably want time alone!"

With that she ran off before I could stop her. She went most likely to tell the rest of the gang. I hung my head.

"Was there something you needed, Kit?"

"Yeah...but can I come in?"

With a sigh I stepped aside. It's not like people wouldn't already be talking about it tomorrow. Kit gracefully walked in. As he past me his side brushed my stomach. I knew it was an accident but...Damn another cold shower tonight! I closed the door. The only light was from the moon shining through my window. It made him look almost ethereal.

"Um...ah...would you like a drink?"

Obviously my brain had shut down for the night. I could feel heat creeping into my cheeks. I only hoped Kit couldn't see it but when he corked on eyebrow at me I knew he had. He swayed towards me or at lest his hips did. Seeing as that's were my eyes had strayed. I looked up into his smiling face.

"No, Zell I don't want a drink. What I want is for you to lye down."

My brain blew a fuse at that moment. It didn't help when Kit blushed a pretty pink. He most have seen something on my face. He quickly cleared up the mistake.

"I mean you were injured today. No... Don't try and deny it! You may be able to trick your friends by bouncing around but not me. Now lay down please."

This made butterflies tickle my stomach. He had noticed? I prided myself on being able to hide most things behind a cheerful smile. Still he had seen past it. I plopped down on the bed.

"Oh and I guess your going to play my nurse?" I joked.

"Well it was my fault you were hurt."

My smile faltered for a moment. I looked to the window. The moon shown so beautiful through the window making shadows dance about my room. It's unreachable beauty mocked man kind. Kind of like Kit unknowingly mocked me.

"You must be joking. It's not your fault. I make my own decisions out on the battle field."

He sat down near me on the bed. I felt him scoot closer and my heart began to pound. Damn but he made a fool out of me. I mean more so then normal.

"Zell…"

I had to stop myself from moaning. He had whispered my name in a way I had always dreamed of.

"…It almost seems like you don't want me. Are you trying to get read of me?"

His breath on my ear made me want to jump him right then and there. I resisted the urge though it was hard. I bounced off the bed with the bright energy I usually showed.

"Why would…"

"Stop!"

I froze in place much like Selphie had early. I'm sure even my shocked look must have mirrored hers. I had never heard Kit raise his voice before. He slowly slid off the bed. By this time my lower region was in quite a bit of pain.

"I don't want your lies, Zell."

I let the smile fall away and sighed. I ran my hand through my hair as I looked deeper into those pools of silver.

"You don't want the truth either."

**Sapph:** I hope you all enjoyed!

**Kit;** What!? You stopped it there but I want to get to the fun part!

**Zell:** (Trying to get away but is tide to the bed)

**Sapph:** Um…Do I want to know?

**Taki:** No. Now people review because I don't want to hear her whining.

**Sapph: Oh! You big meany! (Chases Taki out of the room)**


End file.
